Pack Ranks
Most Moon Howlers lives in groups called packs, and everyone of them have their own rankings inside each pack, read on to see what ranks are there and explanations of each rank. Rank Explanation Alphas: They are the leader of the pack, gets to eat first and has the most authority and respect from others, they are the ones who have the ability to connect with Silvermoon Pack and receive prophecies, they can lead hunts and tell others what to do, during wars or battles, they are the commander of all. There are one male and female, and has to be mates. Healers: They are greatly respected even by other packs, they heals wounds and treats sickness and do not fight in wars and cannot be attacked by anyone in any conditions, they are also the second to feed. There are only one healers and can be female or male, but they can take in apprentices. Betas: They are the second in command and are in charge when the alpha is not present. They can command and have authority over everyone except for the alpha pairs, they also extremely loyal to no one but its alpha. When the alpha dies, the beta becomes the leader, or if the alpha grows weak, then the beta would challenge the alpha in to a fight to become leader. There is one male and female beta. They eat second, along with the healer. Deltas: '' They are the ones in training for the beta position, they are the third rank just below the betas. After the current beta dies, leaves, or becomes alpha, he or she would take their place as the beta. They do not have the right to call or lead hunts, that's only reserved for betas and alphas. There is one female and male delta, they eat third, after the beta. ''Lead Warriors: '' They are the leader of the warriors and hunters, they command them during fights and hunts, but will let the alpha pair take over when present. When the deltas die, exiles, or becomes the betas, the lead warriors will become the deltas. Lead Warriors have the same job as warriors, but has more authority. There is one female and male lead warrior, they eat along with the deltas. ''Warriors: They are the guardians and protectors of the pack. Warriors fight during wars and battles, they also patrol the pack's territory and mark borders with the lead warriors in lead. After the lead warrior leaves its position, then the alpha will choose one female and male warrior to become the lead warrior. The amount of the warriors depends on the size of the pack and the alphas, there's normally 5 or more warriors of any gender. They eat after the lead warriors. Hunters: They are the ones that hunt for the pack, they have authority only over the omegas and the pups. When the alpha thinks a hunter is good enough, it will allow the hunter to become a warrior, the rank above hunters. Even though their main job is hunting, they will still fight if told or needed. There's normally 6 or more hunters of any gender, and they eat after the warriors. Omegas: They are the lowest-ranking member in a wolf pack and clan and often get picked on and bullied by the other members of the pack. They are not allowed to mate. Their main job is watching the pups and cleaning the camp, and things that other members of the pack doesn't want to do (filthy things). There are normally a male and female omega. They are the last to eat and often starves when food gets scarce or when the alpha is in a bad mood. They can earn their way back to the higher positions. Pups: They are not technically a rank, they are responsible for nothing, when they reach one years of age, they will be put in ranks, most starts out as the hunters (except for a select few) and often, the runt of the litter would become the omega. They mostly drink their mother's milk at first, when they are weaned, they will eat solid food but they do not have an eating order like the rest of the pack. If the pup is born of an omega, the pup would most likely be killed, or in some cases, become an omega or worse.